


Biggles and the new beginning

by id_ten_it



Category: Biggles Series - W. E. Johns
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: Short domestic fluff set shortly after Ginger joins the gang.Written for the prompt 'beginning'; originally posted on LJ.





	Biggles and the new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I am updating/ editing work and cross posting the ones I still like over here, as an easier holiday project than actually finishing something new. It's amazing what one gets up to with a spot of free time!

Tucked down between fresh sheets, scrubbed, fed, and watered within an inch of his life, Ginger stretched out, disconcerted by the clean feeling. It wasn’t something he was used to and neither was staying at a hotel as they were now doing. A whole room all to himself for a couple of days, and flying or talking about flying as much as he liked.  
He smirked into the darkness, “It’s the beginning of something new alright.” Not even Algy could grimace at his appropriate use of American slang.

Reclining in one of two matching chairs set round the small table at a window, Biggles glanced with affection at Algy, carrying two drinks and indicating a wooden chair for his ankle to rest on. “This is the beginning of something new for us, isn’t it, Algy? You seem to have taken to it like a duck to water….despite the horrors of home.”  
Algy, he noticed, flushed slightly, looking down as he passed Biggles his drink. “It’s you he’ll dote on, Biggles. Especially since you’re going to put him through flight school.”  
Biggles waved a hand, “But it’s you he’ll turn to first. You gave him his first flight, letting him take the stick this afternoon, and bought him all the paraphernalia….” He eyed Algy shrewdly, “I think you’ll be an excellent Uncle.”  
There was further pause as Biggles smiled at his companion, slightly jealous of the easy camaraderie the two had already struck upon. Although the endless amusement prompted by having someone ten years younger with them brought himself and Algy closer, too, he mused.

Preparing to get into bed that night, Algy was arrested by James’ hand on his arm, a nod towards the two large beds so near each other in their shared room. “There’s no-one about.” He murmured, warm breath touching Algy’s chin as James moved to kiss him, “I need you. Need to know Ginger won’t change us.”  
Algy blinked and allowed himself to be lain on the bed, allowed James to touch him.  
“We’ll be under different pressures.” He pointed out, talking truthfully and directly, “But he won’t change us.”  
James nodded and slipped off shoes and shirts, joining Algy on the bed.  
This was good, thought Algy, the centre of some very devoted attention, and he hoped it would be merely the beginning.


End file.
